jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Bruce
These are the stories involving Bruce Dragonheart, the son of Jeffrey and Aqua. Chapter 1: Spending time with Aqua * Chapter 2: Learning about Villains * (Baby Bruce is in the nursery playing with his Batman toys) * Tammy: *comes by and sees this and smiles* * Baby Bruce: ...! *smiles* Hi, Tammy! * Tammy: *smiles* Having fun, Bruce? * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah! I'm pretwending I'm Robin and Daddy is Batman. And we're taking down the cwriminals of Gotham City! * Tammy: *smiles* Well you two DO remind me a lot of Batman and Robin. * Baby Bruce: We do? * Tammy: *smiles* Your father is the biggest Batman fan I've ever known. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow! * Tammy: *smiles* Why else would your daddy name you after Batman? * Baby Bruce: *snickers and plays with his toy Batmobile* * Tammy: *watches* I'm curious. How much do you know on Batman's adversaries? * Baby Bruce: Well, I know the Joker is a cwrazy clown whose real name is unknown. * Tammy: But do you know more then just him? * Baby Bruce: Kinda. Stwill lwearning. * Tammy: Well.... Let's teach you who there is. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Okay! * Tammy: *dumps the container of Batman villains on the floor* * Baby Bruce: *smiles* * (Xion, DJ and Snowflake come by) * Xion: Hey, guys. * Tammy: *smiles* Big sister! Just in time! * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * DJ: What're you two doing? * Tammy: Teaching Bruce about Batman's villains. * Snowflake: *smiles* Need some help? * Baby Bruce: ...! *smiles widely* * Tammy: *smiles* I'd love help teaching Bruce more of Batman's adversaries. * DJ: *smiles* I do love doing things together with you, Tam. * Xion: *smiles* So do i. * Tammy: *smiles* Let's see now. Who should we start with....? * Baby Bruce: *smiles* * Tammy: ...!! Of coarse! *picks up the figure of Joker* Who better to start with then with Batman's #1 adversary the Joker? * Baby Bruce: Ooh! * Tammy: How much do you know on Joker, Bruce? * Baby Bruce: Well, fwrom what I know, he's a psychotic clown with an unknown past. Some say he was a fwailing cwomedian who lost his wife in an accidwent and was fworced to help some criminals. But Batman came along to stop them, and in the chwase, the man fell into some chemicals that made him go cwrazy, making him into who he is today. * Snowflake: *stares in shock* ............. Whoa........... I'm speechless......... * Xion: *giggles* * Tammy: Oooooooooooooookay then. *tosses Joker aside* Next one. * Baby Bruce: *smiles nervously* Sworry. Chapter 3: Little Gamer * (Baby Bruce is playing Super Mario Bros. 3...and was doing pretty good!) * Tammy: *comes in* Bruce? * Baby Bruce: Hi! * Tammy: *smiles* Playing a game? * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah! * Tammy: *smiles* Having fun? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh. *completes a level and coos happily* *Tammy: *smiles* Wow!! You won!!! *Baby Bruce: *coos happily* *Tammy: *smiles* Your video game skills are amazing! *hops onto the couch and sits next to Bruce* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Tank you. *Tammy: *smiles* Want some company? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Swure. *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Baby Bruce: *smiles and starts the next level* *Tammy: *watches* *(On the game, Baby Bruce makes his way to the castle flagpole) *Tammy: You're nearly there!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he keeps playing* *Tammy: Holy cats! You are smoking this!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* It's wots of fun! Chapter 4: Just Like You * Chapter 5: Pretend School * Chapter 6: Bruce's favorite story *(Baby Bruce is in the nursery hugging his doll Fuzzy) *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* I see you are loving Uncle Jaden's Christmas gift, baby brother. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh! *Xion: *smiles* I'm not surprised. The caterpillar is pretty famous. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* And i wike the book he came from! *Xion: *giggles* Have you even read it yet? *Baby Bruce: ...! Uh...no. *Xion: *smiles* Awwwwwwww. You want me to read it to you now? *Baby Bruce: *gasps and smiles widely* Yes! Plwease, big sistew?! *Xion: *smiles and picks him up* Of coarse, Bruce. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily and hugs Fuzzy* *Xion: *sits on the couch with him next to her left side and takes out the book* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Xion: Ready? *Baby Bruce: Uh-huh. *Xion: *opens the book and reads from it* "The Very Hungry Caterpillar. By Eric Carle." *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he listens* *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf." *Baby Bruce: Ooh. *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "One Sunday morning, the warm sun came up and-pop!-out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar." *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Aww. *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "He started to look for some food." *Baby Bruce: Ooh! *Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Monday, he ate threw one apple, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: *snickers* Rweminds me of Daddy and me. We're always hungwry. * Xion: *giggles* No doubt that's why Uncle Jaden got you the book and toy. * Baby Bruce: ...! Hey! Thewe's a hole in the book! * Xion: That was the idea. The caterpillar ate through the apple, so the hole symbolizes that. * Baby Bruce: Ohh! Okay! * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Tuesday, he ate threw two pears, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: Wow! * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Wednesday, he ate threw three plums, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: Stwill hungwry? Wow. * Xion: Caterpillar's have to eat A LOT in order to survive, baby brother. The Polyphemus moth caterpillar will eat 56 thousand times its own body weight in just two months. That's like you eating a pizza the size of Manhattan. * Baby Bruce: ...Good pwoint. * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Thursday, he ate threw four strawberries, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: *drools a bit* * Xion: *giggles and wipes his face with a rag* * Baby Bruce: *smiles nervously* Sworry abwout that. * Xion: *smiles* I don't blame you, Bruce. Strawberries are delicious. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* What did he eat next? * Xion: *flips the page and reads from it* "On Friday, he ate threw five oranges, but he was still hungry." * Baby Bruce: This is stwarting to make me hungwry. * Xion: Do you want something? * Baby Bruce: Yes, plwease. How abwout you? * Xion: *smiles* Sure. What would you like? * Baby Bruce: *thinks for a moment* Maybe just a bwottle of milk. Chapter 7: Bruce and Aria *(It was a beautiful day, and Baby Bruce was feeling excited. But he was also nervous at the same time.) *Tammy: Are you okay, Bruce? *Baby Bruce: Uh-huh... *Tammy: Something's on your mind, isn't it? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh. *Tammy: *smiles* Let me guess: Aria. * Baby Bruce: *blushes red as he smiles* Yeah. She's so bweautiful and kind and bwrave and... *sighs happily* * Tammy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwww. You love her! * Baby Bruce: *gulps nervously* But...that's why I'm kinda nwervous. What if she dwoesn't love me back...? * Tammy: *rubs her head against him gently and purrs* Why do you think she wouldn't? * Baby Bruce: Well...fow one thing, I'm half dwragon and half human. And Aria's a vixen. * Tammy: So? Roger's a rabbit and Jessica's a human. * Baby Bruce: I'm just scwared, Tammy. I weally wike hew, but I don't know how to wet hew know that... * Tammy: *smiles* I can help you. * Baby Bruce: Rweally? * Tammy: *smiles* I'm not in any relationship. But I have observed your parents and aunt and uncle and several other couples for tips. And I can tell you what I know. * Baby Bruce: You'we the best!! *hugs her* * Tammy: *smiles and licks his cheek gently* * Baby Bruce: *chuckles, then takes out his notebook* So...any swuggestions on making Aria happy? * Tammy: *smiles* First thing you gotta remember is the most important thing: Just be yourself. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and writes this down* * Tammy: And if you want to impress her, think of what makes her happy. * Baby Bruce: Well...she wants to be wike hew pwarents someday. Chapter 8: Bruce's First 4th of July *(Baby Bruce is fast asleep in his crib) *Alexis: *gently nudges him with her hand* *Baby Bruce: *starts to wake up* *Alexis: *smiles* Good morning, sleepy-head. *Baby Bruce: *yawns* Mworning, Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* Sorry for bothering you, but I felt you wouldn't want to sleep in on this day. *Baby Bruce: *stretches, then stands up on his crib* What's going on? *Alexis: *smiles* It's Independence Day. *Baby Bruce: "Indepwendence Day"? *Alexis: *smiles* The day our country declared it's independence from England in history. *Baby Bruce: Wow!! *Alexis: *smiles* It's like celebrating the day our country was born. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* That's awesome! *Alexis: *smiles and picks him up* We are planning on celebrating tonight. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily* *Alexis: But first, let's get you some breakfast. *Baby Bruce: *hears his stomach growl* *Alexis: *smiles* Hang in there. *carries him to the kitchen* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *(Several other team members are in the kitchen) *Xion: *eats her pancakes* *Aqua: *smiles* Morning my little prince! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Mworning, mommy! *Jaden: *smiles* Hey nephew! * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Hey, Uncwe Jaden! * Tammy: Happy 4th of July, Bruce!! * Baby Bruce: You too, Tammy!! * Beetles: You know about it already? This is your first Independence Day. * Xion: *wipes her face* Explained everything, Aunt Alexis? * Alexis: Only a small part so far. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Excited, Bruce? * Baby Bruce: I don't even know what goes on this day. * Jeffrey: Well, every 4th of July, people celebrate the day our country declared it's independence. * Baby Bruce: Aunt Awexis said that. * Xion: It gets better. At night, we launch fireworks. * Baby Bruce: ....! Sewiously?!? * Chapter 9: Making Tammy a Sandwich *(It was a beautiful typical day at the estate, and Baby Bruce was in the living room with Tammy) *Tammy: *smiles* Happy so far, Bruce? *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Uh-huh! Chapter 10: Grocery Shopping * Jaden: Hey, Aqua?! Where are you, big sister?! * Aqua: In the study! * Jaden: *follows her voice to the study* Oh! There you are! * Aqua: *smiles* What's up? * Jaden: I just checked the fridge and pantry in the kitchen. We're running low on things. * Aqua: Like what? * Jaden: Eggs, milk, bread, ice cream, apples, fish, ketchup, butter.... * Aqua: Uh oh. Guess it's time to do a little shopping. * Jaden: Exactly what I was thinking, Aqua. * Nerida: I'd better go too. I'm running out of supplies as well. * Baby Bruce: Mommy? Can I come too? Plwease? * Tammy: I'll keep an eye on him. I promise, Mrs. Dragonheart. * Aqua: *smiles* Aww. Of course, Bruce. * Jaden: Anyone else wanna come along?! * DJ: I'm in. * Baby Lily: I wanna come too, daddy! Pwease? * Jaden: *smiles* Sure thing, Lily. * Snowflake: I'll come too. I do wanna see what new meat products they have for the Haven to have. * DJ: *smiles* * Jaden: I wonder if Jeffrey wants to come. * Jeffrey: Sure! * Jaden: Oh! There you are, big brother! * Jeffrey: I couldn't help overhearing. * Jaden: Okay! Meet me in the garage everyone! * Baby Lily: *giggles* * Jaden: *heads off to grab the car keys* * (It wasn't long before everyone that was going went to the garage) * Jaden: *smiles* Everyone here? * Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep! Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531